


Matar por él

by poetdameron



Series: Déjalo sangrar [5]
Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles
Genre: F/M, M/M, después de la muerte de john
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la muerte de Lennon, todos parecen creerse con el derecho de hablar sobre él y esto molesta irremediablemente a Paul McCartney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matar por él

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba haciendo una pequeña investigación sobre Lennon para un articulo que publicaré en mi blog cuando ¡BOOM!, medio mundo se siente con el derecho de hablar mierda sobre el sujeto sin haberlo conocido y/o investigado un poco sobre él. Me parece muy incoherente que haya gente diciendo que era una muy mala persona cuando hay gente que solo habló con él por minutos y dicen que era una bellísima persona. No sé, es muy, muy incoherente.
> 
> Bueno, esto también salió por aquella ocasión en la que Macca dijo que nadie, nadie, nadie que no sea él puede hablar shit acerca de "su chico sucio" con respecto a John.

**Matar por él**

Golpeó con su hombro el del hombre delante de él, pasándolo de largo con expresión de pocos amigos y con ganas de gritarle al mundo lo mucho que los odiaba a todos por ser así, por todo su morbo y oscurantismo, por todas esas veces que han mentido y el resto de idiotas les han creído, por absolutamente todo. Y su esposa lo miró irse, sus labios rosados entreabiertos dejaban ver su impresión acompañados de sus ojos azules hechos un plato. Se disculpó con el grupo de personas, caminó todo el salón hasta la puerta del baño para caballeros y esperó unos segundos, pensando en en tocar la puerta o pedir a alguien la ayuda que necesitaba para hacer salir al hombre de cabello negro, pero al final se decidió por ser ella quien entrara, sin importarle las criticas que al día siguiente podían haber en los periódicos y revistas, solo poniéndole atención a la amargura que encontró en el rostro de su marido, ese que se miraba al espejo del lavamanos con la mandíbula entumida y ojos furiosos. La mujer rubia tragó saliva, buscando palabras para comenzar una conversación, algo que pudiera calmar el alma revoltosa del ex-Teddy Boy del que se había enamorado hacia ya unos años. Pero Paul la voltea a ver cuando mira su reflejó en el espejo, sus ojos cambian a unos asustados y Linda traga saliva en el momento en que el menor corre a abrazarla, ocultando su rostro ahora lloroso en su hombro.

Paul llora.

Llora del coraje, de la tristeza y la impotencia, Linda sabe esto desde el momento en que el sujeto con el que platicaban, un estúpido periodista sin vida propia, mencionó a John Lennon y las palabras “odio”, “hipócrita” y “bastardo” en una sola oración, una pregunta hacia Paul que en realidad había sido una cruel afirmación. El matrimonio McCartney guarda silencio en el baño de hombres del evento al que han asistido, Linda acaricia el cabello bellamente azabache de su conjugue y espera a que se calme; puede sentir sus lagrimas en su hombro y como Paul se esfuerza en no sollozar sonoramente, sus hombros se mueven y su cuerpo tiembla con cada nueva imagen en su cabeza.

“Bueno, al final Lennon siempre te odio. Era una gran hipócrita y un bastardo, ¿no es así? Si hubieras sido tú al que le hubieran disparado, ¿a John Lennon le hubiera importado tanto como a ti te importó su muerte?”. Hijo de puta, hijo de la grandísima puta. Es por eso que Paul había dejado el circulo de conversación, es por eso que había corrido al baño, porque si seguía en presencia de ese imbécil, iba a matarlo a golpes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas? John era todo lo contrario a lo que la mayoría de las personas piensan, Paul sabía esto desde el primer día que tomó su mano en la parroquia de Woolton. Y todos seguían insistiendo en que se trataba del desgraciado que John actuaba ante las personas, de ese insensible y maldito hombre que había abandonado a todos los que lo querían para irse a hacer desgracias con una bruja, el vomito de todo lo malo que el mundo entero proclama que es John Lennon, y de paso también Yoko Ono.

-John no era nada de eso.  
-Lo sé, Paul. Ducky no era así como dicen...  
-Es en serio, Linda- Paul se separó de su esposa y la tomó suavemente de los hombros, lagrimas seguían escurriendo de sus ojos oscuros-. John era el hombre más sensible, tierno y cariñoso del mundo, te lo juro que lo era- Linda miró a su marido, sabía que debía dejarlo hablar todo lo que tuviera que sacar-. Él era una persona que podía entender tu sentir con una mirada, era el mejor del mundo cantándote para dormir, podía quedarse en vela toda la noche si estabas enfermo, te cocinaba una sopa y te llevaba el té a donde fuera, podía bajar sus lentes y aplastar su orgullo para decir “te amo”. Era una persona sumamente cariñosa, lleno de amor para dar y con una necesidad desgarradora de ser amado, y él merecía todo, merecía todo el amor del mundo y era capaz de llorar al ver a su hijo caminar hacia él por primera vez... Es solo... es solo que tenía tanto miedo, tenía que esconderse en una armadura que no dejaba que nadie penetrara, fuimos muy pocos los que pudimos ver más allá de ella. Y doy tantas gracias por eso... gracias a que pude conocer al verdadero John, aun cuando se avergonzara de ello y dijera que no es cierto, yo sé que pude ver lo que realmente era: este hombre de gran corazón, amoroso, tierno, detallista, romántico, paternal, dulce, amable, entregado, apasionado y considerado... con hermosas manos capaces de construir estas bellas manifestaciones de su gran talento... Él no era nada de lo que dicen los periódicos y revistas, Linda, te lo juro.  
-¡Lo sé! Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo para que lo crea, Paul. Conocí a John también, ¿sabes? Y me contaste tanto de él, es imposible no notar que tienes razón. Conocí a John, él era un hermoso ser humano.

Lo era. Paul asintió y volvió a abrazar a su esposa, esta vez separándose para mirarse al espejo y burlarse de si mismo. Limpió sus lagrimas mientras su mujer le buscaba toallas de papel para que se secara tras lavarse la cara y las manos, Linda le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron una vez más. Aun no estaba listo para salir, así que se apoyó en el lavamanos y Linda colocó la cabeza en su hombro, ambos pensando en lo mismo, recordando a su amigo y preguntándose quién le daba derecho a los desconocidos y ajenos a la familia a hablar sobre él. Entonces Paul recuerda quienes son, recuerda el momento exacto en el que se vendieron y el rostro de John cuando se quedaron solos, caminaron uno al lado del otro y de repente dijo que tenía miedo de volverse famosos. Paul recordaba haberlo volteado a ver con duda, muchos años no entendió a que se refería su amigo y pronto George lo repitió: no se trataba de ser famosos, su sueño no era ese, su sueño había sido ser exitosos. A John nunca le importó la fama ni el dinero, le importó la música y la pasión que tenía por esta, como cada sonido y letra se convertía en un pedazo de su alma y viviría para siempre en ello; por supuesto, fueron jóvenes y quisieron ser ricos, más grandes que Elvis, los mejores. Alguna vez los cuatro pensaron eso. Pero John... John era el que menos, John quería demostrar que era talentoso, quería demostrarle a Mimi que se había equivocado y que podía hacer una vida de su guitarra, por qué la guitarra era la única forma de sobrevivir que él había conocido; solo y abandonado por aquellos que debieron amarlo primero, asustado e ignorado. Lennon nunca quiso convertirse en un maldito mártir, no pidió ser alabado ni ser un icono, de hecho no quería que lo llamaran santo. Y ahí estaban todos: llevando ofrendas y alzando oraciones, proclamandolo un héroe cuando en vida fue tratado peor que a un perro pulgoso y mintiendo día a día sobre él. Después estaba el resto, esos que se paraban frente a los McCartney y hablaban mierda de John, los que esperaban un insulto de parte de Paul, los que querían ver su reacción, los mismo que habían sido los encargados de hacer creer al resto del mundo que el dúo Lennon-McCartney se había extinto con la separación de The Beatles, que de la amistad no quedaba nada y que se odiaban. Que John Lennon odiaba a Paul McCartney, por favor.

-Son unos imbéciles, no saben nada-Dijo Paul, Linda asintió con la cabeza en silencio-. Si yo hubiera sido el disparado esa noche, John hubiera reaccionado justo como yo. Sé que me recordaría todos los días y hubiera llorado mi muerte.  
-Hubiera golpeado a quien le hiciera la pregunta que te han hecho hoy.  
-Te habría apoyado en todo lo que pudiera.  
-Cuidaría de nuestros niños.  
-Me escribiría canciones.  
-Me hubiera pedido tu bajo.  
-Hubiera... hubiera ido a mi funeral.

Guardaron silencio ante eso. Linda se puso frente a su marido y le levantó el rostro, sabiendo que se reprochaba sus acciones en el momento en que le dijeron “John está muerto, van cremarlo y no habrá funeral en sí, pero se reunirán a despedirlo”. Ella le sonrió con cariño, besó sus labios suavemente y probó las saladas lagrimas en su boca, Paul la abrazó y correspondió su beso.

-Probablemente no, Paul- Contestó ella-. Estaría hecho una furia y no tendría tiempo de ir a tu funeral, seguramente estaría abriéndose paso hasta llegar a tu asesino e intentaría matarlo a golpes.  
Paul soltó una ligera carcajada, su rostro aun enrojecido por el llanto-. ¿Esa ama de casa?  
-Si,- dijo ella con una sonrisa- así que no podría asistir a tu funeral, porque estaría... probablemente en la cárcel por golpear y casi matar al susodicho.  
El hombre volvió a reír, abrazándola a su pecho y dando un beso a su cabello-. Eso es muy John.  
-Él mataba por ti, Paul; así como tu morirías por él.  
Asintió, esta vez teniendo seguridad para salir del baño-. Lo haría, los dos lo haríamos.  
-Sí.

Su mujer le sonreía una vez más, le acomodaba el cabello y supo que era el momento de salir con otra de sus sonrisas falsas, la diferencia fue que esta vez pudo hacerlo con sinceridad. Salió con ella del brazo, sonreía de oreja a oreja porque John hubiera matado por él, porque fue un hombre amoroso y él, Paul, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo perfectamente. Y daba las gracias por ello, ahora podía seguir caminando al frente, sabiendo que tenía a alguien esperándolo del otro lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre Linda llamando "ducky" a John: Leí en un librito de curiosidades sobre el fab-four que ella lo llamaba así. Si no es cierto, pues en mis fanfictions lo es (?). 
> 
> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
